Deltora Quest 4: Fidelis
by Catherine Attard
Summary: Full summary inside. Post-Sister of the South. Canon as can be. The Shadow Lord, who has lost all hope conjures his last plan... His last plan to rule Deltora.
1. Mysterious Deaths

_**Author's Note:** This is my first Deltora Quest fic so go easy on me. I do believe it is well written but not that well written. Well, it's the best I could do in the situations in this chapter. This fic is as canon as can be so everything is at is after Sister of the South finished. By the way, this story will probably, well I'm sure that it will be a 6 series fic.I hope you all like this and if you do and even if you don't leave me a review telling me what you like or don't like about the story. No flames please. _

_

* * *

_

_**Summary:** Many years have past since the Shadow Lords last defeat. The Shadow Lord has one last plan. One plan that will the bring the end of him... Or the end of Deltora... forever. __

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** I am not Emily Rodda. I do not profit from this story. This story is in no way associated with Scholastic publishing. I do not own any of the characters or Deltora, I merely own the plot of this story. _

_Catherine Attard._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter One - Mysterious Deaths**

Lief awoke, his face smeared with sweat. Jasmine slept peacefully beside him. He had once more had the dream he had been having for weeks on end, even though the Belt of Deltora still clung heavily to his waist. He no longer spent much time with his children, Anna, Endon and Jarred and saw his beloved wife only when he entered his sleeping quarters which was mostly after his wife had already entered a deep sleep. The only person who saw him was regularly was Marilen, his cousin who was the palace librarian and the Library was where Lief spent most of his time...

Lief knew that his dreams meant something but he did not know what... but the dread, the evil, the pain within them had to mean something. Lief removed the blanket from his dampened shirt, kissed Jasmine's forehead and left the room without waking her. Lief hurried to the Library on the third floor, he had moved the Library back to its proper home as a favor to Josef, the previous Librarian, even if he was dead. After entering the Library, Lief closed the Library door and locked it behind him. He wished not to be disturbed by visitors today.

He hurried over to Marilen and requested for a book on the meaning of dreams. She climbed off the ladder she was on and moved it along with her to the other side of the Library, climbed it once more and began pulling books at random off the shelves and stopped once she put her hands on a blue leather-bound book that was lettered with the words, Dreams: An Understanding of Life, shivered and handed it to Lief.

It was quite obvious that Marilen had read this book or she would not have a reason to shiver as she laid hands on it. Lief went over to an oak table, took a seat and flipped to the table of contents:

_1- Dreams - An Introduction............................................1_

_2- Dreams - An Understanding........................................12_

_3- Dreams - A subconscious shadow of our lives.................26_

_4- Dreams - Prophetic messages within dreams..................42_

_5- Dreams - An A-Z dictionary of dreams.......................... 60_

Lief skipped through the book until he reached page sixty, as he skimmed through the book he saw little passages here and there:

_...prophetic dreams are much like seeing the future, many carrying fragments of opals are more likely to have prophetic dreams... _

_...our dreams are foreshadowed by our subconscious mind, by what we see everyday..._

As Lief came upon page sixty of Dreams: An Understanding of Life, he skipped to the page with a large 'D' upon it and searched for the word 'despair'. As soon as Lief came upon the word, his eyes widened and he froze.

_despair: if despair is seen in one's dream, it most likely means that one shall start to feel seperated from close friends and family._

This was not Lief had expected to see. No, this could not be. The dream was correct, yes. He had no longer spend time with his family and friends but he expected to read of his land being destroyed by evil - by the Shadow Lord who still lurked in the Shadow Lands regaining his strength. Lief started to bang his head on the table and slowly began to slip away from reality... His eyes slowly shut and remained close as he dreamed...

_Lief was surrounded by a thick dead-grey mist that filled his lungs, making it hard to breathe. It coated his body and entered his soul... mind... body... The four stones that he had seen when he entered the land where the four sisters land surrounded him. The stones he saw when he entered Dragon's nest, Shadowgate, The Isle of the Dead and when he reached the Sister of the South in the Palace. The stones filled Lief with despair, they made him fall to his knees and cry and shout the name of the Dragons of Deltora... Veritas. Hopian. Forta. Fortuna. Fidelis. Honora. Joyeu. The names filled him with despair and hate._

_The Dragons of Deltora were now surrounding Lief, just like on Dragon's Night. They stared at him, even little Forta who was growing faster than anything Lief had seen. However, their stares filled Lief with hate and at that moment, he hated them, he hated the Dragons of Deltora._

_The mighty Fidelis, Dragon of the Topaz roared. Lief's ears wanted to shut down, to not hear the ear splitting roar. The dragon enclosed Lief with it's golden flames and when it's mouth closed Lief was lying on the floor. Black and solid. A creature of the shadows. _

Lief began to stir as Marilen poked and prodded him. She was gazing at him like he was some sort of outsider… Like he was an alien.

"Lief, Barda and Jasmine are waiting at the entrance of the Library," she breathed, "They wish to speak to you."

"Regarding?" Lief questioned and was surprised at his suspicion of his wife and best friend. As Marilen was about to reply to Lief he silenced her. "Send them in."

Why had Lief become so cautious… Everything was over. The Shadow Lord was not invading Deltora. Deltora was not suffering from famine. Deltora was safe… Safe…

_No Lief. Deltora is not safe… Deltora shall fall into my hands… Remember… Plans within plans…_

Lief gasped with shock, horror and surprise. The Shadow Lord spoke to him… The Shadow Lord knew what he was thinking… How? How could this be?!

"Lief, are you alright?" asked Jasmine as she kneeled by his side. Lief's eyes were searching, looking for something that would allow the Shadow Lord to communicate with him but he could find nothing of the sort. Lief turned to tell Jasmine that he was fine but the words did not leave his mouth, instead he was upon her, pressing his hands onto her throat, choking her. Jasmine's face turned red, purple. Lief sensed evil and it was radiating from Jasmine. It was flowing into him like the songs of the Sisters of East, North, West and South had… but this… it was much worse… It did not only fill Lief with despair but it made him want to kill her and suddenly he realized, he was killing Jasmine. However, he liked it.

"Lief!" she gasped, "Stop it!"

Barda ran toward Lief and put his hands on Lief's and pried them away from Jasmine's throat, closed his hand into a fist and punched Lief.

Lief was starting to lose consciousness. His mind went blank and his face seared with pain. Slowly and painfully his eyes gave way to the pain…

As Lief woke his body screamed with pain and his mind wanted to shut down again but it did not. Barda and Jasmine were staring at him. Jasmine slowly inched towards Lief's face and gently kissed him.

Slowly, the realization of what he had done started to come back to me and he began muttering how sorry he was. Lief removed the belt from his waist and just as he was about to put it on Jasmine's chest -

"Lief, before you do anything, there's something you need to know," Barda said and without looking at Lief continued, "people within Deltora are dying. We don't know why and we don't know how…"

As Barda finished his sentence, Lief's body roared with pain. His arms and legs twitched and hit the floor as they turned a pale white. His eyes shut as he screamed at the top of his lungs. His face was drained of blood as it too turned a pale white and once again his body gave way to the pain.

Lief slept and dreamt once more of the Dragons of Deltora.

**_

* * *

Don't forget to read and ... REVIEW! _**


	2. In the Belly of the Beast

_**Author's Note: **Hello again and a day has passed since I last updated so I've listened to my two reviewers and updated soon. Now a response to my reviewers:_

_**PJ Blindclown:** Thanks for the review! And as you can see I HAVE updated soon. _

_**Black Fury: **Thanks for the review. Well I know, I sent you the e-mail and even that was wrong. I made a mistake. I said since they got married instead since their last child. Sorry about that. I'll change it after I post this. _

_**LiefxJasmine: **Thanks for the comments. No, I'm not Catherine Attard of the code cracker competition. I didn't even know that that was who won. When I got this review I picked up my SOTS and looked at the back and was amazed. This is by the way just a penname, it's not my real name._

_Now, on to my comments about this chapter. It's hopefully, well written. It's descriptive. Lot's of imagery. Lot's of foreshadowing like there was foreshadowing in chapter one too ;) _

_Enjoy and a Happy New Year!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I am not Emily Rodda. I do not profit from this story. This story is in no way associated with Scholastic publishing. I do not own any of the characters or Deltora, I merely own the plot of this story. _

_Catherine Attard._

* * *

**Chapter Two – In the Belly of the Beast**

The sky, a picture of gruesome red and velvet purple that had melted into one another thundered, shaking the earth of the Land of Thaldorn. The Land of Thaldorn was disgusting… Pathetic… Weak… This was what Thaldorn wished but he did not wish for things to go this far, he did not want he, himself to die within this pitiful land… His castle, his thrown had eroded into dirt and seeped through the cracks within the earth.

Thaldorn lay like a dead creature on the earth. His beard was rough and his clothes torn. His eyes looked like those of a mad man and his hair was nearly gone. He was going bald. His skin was drenched in dirt and was no longer a pale white.

His mind raced with thoughts… After the downfall he had began to seclude himself from his followers and slowly the guards that he had created began to malfunction. They could not survive… Evil was not strong enough. However, Thaldorn himself survived as the world he had spent hundreds of years creating became nothing… Nothing but a pile of dirt.

He screamed out into the sky… His voice cut off by the thunder. He was scared… Scared within his own land. How could things of come to this. Thaldorn picked himself off the floor and forced his knees to hold and his legs to move ahead of one another. He had been moving for what seemed like months. He had not eaten or drunk anything since the downfall. He was weak.

As he walked to the border of his land, he began to see the grace of the land ahead of him. The land he could of embraced when he first sailed across the seas… He had thought of this many times but he was not one to mingle with it's people… He wanted the land for himself and for none other than himself but it was… nothing but a dream… he could not rule the land of Grace… of Hope…

All his plans had been ruined but that was before the downfall. Now as he had spent months walking… thinking… He had devised one last plan and if it failed it would end him. However, death was better than what he was suffering now.

He stayed away from the border of the Mountain and used the last of his magic to summon the last of the Dragons… He would not be able to hold them under his will for long but he also had to let go of them at the right time.

And he saw them coming, seven dragons and all seven shining in the setting sun. Blinding Gold, Blood Scarlet, Multi-coloured Rainbow, Heavenly Blue, Deep Green, Purple and Silver-White.

He looked away from the dragons, with fear in his heart it was near impossible to control seven adult dragons. Thaldorn raised his hands but kept facing his shoes, not wanting to look at the powerful beasts. Seconds later Thaldorn lowered his hands and waited as the ground shook seven times as the seven beasts landed.

Thaldorn began to plant his evil into the creatures. Into the creatures mind so they could do as he wished. As soon as he had completed the ritual he let go of the beasts and withdrew the last of his power.

The seven dragons faced Thaldorn. They did not what his name was or who he was but they knew he was evil and a tyrant that must be put to an end. The dragons gathered into a circle and surrounded the man who was now lying on the dirt once more.

"Let us kill this… this thing!" roared Fidelis.

"We will but… I want to devour his flesh and so do the rest of you…" said the purple dragon, Veritas, Dragon of Truth, Dragon of the Amethyst. The dragons said nothing for a while, then little Forta spoke.

"We shall all scorch his flesh, together. Then, we shall each take a part of his body, seven pieces in all making a whole. Will this do?"

The dragons growled agreement in unison. So they took the places around the withering body and engulfed Thaldorn together. Ridding him of life… for a while… The dragons were now staring at a man who did not possessed life nor pain. Thaldorn's flesh had become a dark shade of black. Slowly the dragons bent their necks, surveying their prey. First, Fidelis decapitated Thaldorn and swallowed it whole. The rest of the Dragons took another piece of Thaldorn's body and swallowed it. So with Thaldorn planted within them they flew back to the city of grace and waited for Thaldorn's spirit to return.

They waited one year.

* * *

Lief woke to the surroundings of the Palace Infirmary. His body had been drugged for he could not think properly or feel any pain. The room was deserted, it's pink walls looking at Lief. Lief stared at the paintings that were hung on the pink, soothing walls. One in particular stood out. It was the painting of a dragon who's hide was a mix of gold and silver. Like the gold colour had dulled. The dragon was eating a man. At second look, Lief saw that this man was a King of Deltora for he wore the Belt of Deltora. Lief made a mental note to ask the Palace Doctors to remove it.

Lief looked away from the painting and to his bedside where the royal seal had been burned into the wood.

Lief heard the opening of the infirmary door and turned his head towards who-ever had entered. As he did his eyes once again wandered over the painting he had previously been surveying but this time… It was a painting of a man wrestling with a fish.

Jasmine had entered the room. She was in a royal gown and had a frown on her beautiful face. The ivory gown she was wearing flowed behind her. She walked then sat on the bed Lief was lying on. She looked at him then moved in to kiss him.

She caught his lips as he was about to tell her to not do what she was doing. Her lips were warm and smooth against his own which felt like ice. Jasmine broke the kiss.

"I was so worried," she began to cry, "how could you do that to me!" Tears were no flowing freely. Jasmine was not one to cry but she loved Lief with all her heart and she did not wish to lose him.

"I'm fine," Lief coughed.

"You didn't look alright when you passed out. You were shivering and you were white as a ghost and the doctor could find nothing to cause you illness," she cried. She hugged him tightly, scared that he would die beneath her.

"I'll be here forever, I love you," Lief murmured. Lief did not believe this. He had seen something… Not something. Things. Pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that gave an answer but he could not remember what they were. Darn drug.

The infirmary door was blasted open, nearly knocking off it's hinges. Barda stood in the frame of the door.

"LIEF!" Barda roared.

"DRAGON!"

"DEATH!"

"FI!"

As those last words left his mouth, he fell to the floor. His face was covered slightly in small bumps and his face was coloured a feverish red. Poison… The Toran Plague.

* * *

**_Don't forget to read and ... REVIEW!_**


	3. Mysteries

_**Author's Note: **Hello again. I really didn't think I would be updating _this_ soon. I thought I would wait at least a day but I guess I either didn't want or was bored. Two reviews for In the Belly of the Beast and here are my responses._

_**PJ Blindclown:** Thanks for the review. Now, I didn't put Jasmine and Lief in the forge for two reasons. My plot wouldn't work as well and well I didn't think they could live in the forge which only had two bedrooms with three children. So I decided to leave them in the Castle. I would of did it if at the end of SOTS it said that they did live there from then on but it didn't. _

_Anyways, I also had a reason to put Jasmine in the dressing gown. I made her wear it because since she loves Lief she wouldn't want him to worry about anything. I really should of put in what Jasmine was wearing in Chapter One or at least show her changing in Chapter Two but I didn't think it was nessecary.. I might do it after I finish the story and revise it. _

_**LiefxJasmine: **Thanks a bunch for the review. Really made my day. I'll try my hardest to update at least the next 15 or so chapters by the end of the month. Not promising anything though :P_

_**DragonMaster: **Thanks for the review. About me plotting to kill Lief… I'm not sure… but when the time comes you'll be staring in disbelief and the shock that shall come… _

_**Purplelight: **Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Doubt I'm going to get many good reviews on this._

_Now some comments on the chapter. Argh. This chapter was the hardest ever to write. It was so forced. I don't think it's as good as the other chapters. I do put forward one of Jasmine and Lief's children in this chapter and that was Anna, I gave her a real teenagers attitude… I'm not sure if that was a good idea but I thought I should be a bit realistic… There's much more talking going on in this chapter. Everything shall be revealed in the next chapter which will be REALLY good. Oh and I do hope you like the cliffhanger. Enjoy!

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **I am not Emily Rodda. I do not profit from this story. This story is in no way associated with Scholastic publishing. I do not own any of the characters or Deltora, I merely own the plot of this story. _

_Catherine Attard.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three – Mysteries**

Lief threw off the white sheets he was under and ran to Barda's side, the Belt of Deltora hanging heavily at his waist. He quickly unfastened the Belt and put it on Barda's slowly rising chest. His shirt was stained, not by blood but by what looked like water… The poison.

Pain immediately seared through Lief's body. The Belt, he needed the Belt. No, he had to be strong. Barda was dying. Lief's face began to pale. His blood began to stop flowing. He was dying… The Belt…

"Lief!" Jasmine screamed. Lief heard something sounded like a muffled whisper when someone else would of heard an earsplitting scream.

The swelling on Barda's face began to fade. Lief did not know if it was because he was healing or if he was dying. Lief could no longer kneel so he collapsed to the tiled floor. He kept his eyes open and watched as Barda's chest began to rise and collapse more quickly.

Lief held out his hand for the Belt but could not reach. Jasmine saw what Lief was trying to do. She quickly removed the Belt from Barda's chest, put it on her shoulder and hauled Lief to his bed. She removed the Belt from her shoulder and fastened it around Lief's waist.

Some colour began to return to Lief's face. His heart was pumping vigorously. The pain that throbbed throughout his body began to die away.

"Barda."

Jasmine then remembered that Barda was lying on the floor. She quickly walked towards Barda, held him by the shoulders and dragged onto a bed. His face was still coloured a feverish red but the swelling had faded and his breathing was constant.

Jasmine went over to a table where a jug of water resided. She poured some of the water onto a cloth that lay beside the jug and walked back towards Barda. She put the cloth on Barda's forehead then turned towards a drawer beside him, opened it and removed something that looked similar to a tube of cream. She removed it's purple cap and squirted some of the cream onto her hand. Jasmine put the tube back down and smoothed the cream on her hand onto Barda's face.

"He should be alright… for now," Jasmine said as she walked towards Lief.

Jasmine screamed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Lief asked.

"Everything. I did not think that we would face this again. Especially now, he have children Lief," she worried.

"I know but whatever this is, we must overcome it. For our children. For Deltora."

Minutes past. They waited for Barda to wake, they needed to know what he meant. What he was saying.

"We need to know what he was going to tell us. It must be important. It _has _to be important, if someone went to the lengths of poisoning him to keep it a secret," Lief said.

"Important to me… Not that important to you…" Jasmine croaked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"What… What do you mean?"

"I think… that what Barda was trying to say was Filli. I think that the dragon has slaughtered Filli," Jasmine murmured, just loud enough for Lief to hear.

"Jasmine, I don't think that Barda would of reacted how he did to Filli being slaughtered. I don't think anyone would of poisoned him for that."

"Let us look for him, at least. For Filli's sake," Jasmine demanded.

"Okay, we shall look."

Jasmine left the room immediately, leaving Lief to follow, as Lief reached the door to follow Jasmine. His daughter, Anna who was fourteen was standing in his way.

"Anna, I have to go, please."

"Dad, yes you do have to go somewhere. Marilen needs you," Anna whined. Anna was really nothing like her Grandmother (who she was named after), who was a calm and patient woman. Anna, unlike her Grandmother was spoilt and somewhat very emotional. She did not even look like her Grandmother… or her mother. She looked like Marilen and for this reason she was very attached to her.

"Honey, I can't come," Lief protested.

"You _have _to come, Dad, please?" Anna begged.

"Okay, okay," Lief gave in.

Anna led to Lief to the Library, as Lief reached the entrance, he saw Marilen in her ivory Toran dress crying and cursing herself as she sat a table. Lief walked over to her. His feet sounded heavy as they pounded on the marble floor.

"Marilen? Cousin? Are you all right?" Lief questioned facing her tear stricken face.

"I am, Lief… but… you are not," she sobbed, "Lief, there's something you need to know. Something… that will change everything."

* * *

**_Don't forget to read and ... REVIEW!_**


	4. Answers

**_Author's Note: _**_Back again. Probably won't post this until tommorrow which will be the 4th. Anyways, first a response to my reviewers. Only one for this chapter._

**_PJ Blindclown: _**_Thanks for the review to start off with... And about Anna's personality... I made it according to whiny popular bitches (can I say that on here?). I still don't think they would live in the forge with having three children... one who's 14 and another two who are 11 according to my story._

_Now, on with the comments for the chapter. I must say that I really liked this chap. I incorporated dialogue, thought and visual imagery and twisted it all into my own unique writing style. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I am not Emily Rodda. I do not profit from this story. This story is in no way associated with Scholastic publishing. I do not own any of the characters or Deltora, I merely own the plot of this story. _

_Catherine Attard.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four - Answers**

Lief's body tensed. He shivered and felt as if he was being blasted by a cold gust of wind, however, the windows in the Library were all tightly shut. Lief made sure of that. People who support the Shadow Lord may still lurk within Del.

He did not why he was reacting this way... Reacting as if he was shocked... He was expecting this and he was expecting the worse...

"How do you know this?" Lief questioned. Marilen blinked several times. She had not expected such a question so soon. She had expected confusion. Fright. Shock. Marilen quickly recovered and returned her eyes from staring at Lief to the table she was seated at. She stared at the table for a few moments, losing herself within the patterns etched within it's surface then quickly remembered the question Lief had asked her and responded.

"Dreams. Last year..." this was obviously something that Marilen did not like to talk of, "I had dreams for several weeks of a man... Of the Shadowlord. He is not, however, in the form that you have described him in the Deltora Annals. He was not a gust of crimson smoke but a man. A man who was dying. A man who was losing everything he had created." For a moment Lief sensed that Marilen felt sorry for the Shadow Lord.

"And I am in grave danger for this reason?" Lief asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That is just the begginning. He used the last of his magic to do something... to summon... creatures of enormous strenght, power... Creatures of pride. He used the last of his magic to be a part of these creatures... To control them. The dream ends there... I do not see the creatures... I am him. I am the Shadow Lord but that is when his train of thought and when the dream ends."

"How do you know that this dream is real?" Lief questioned.

"The Book. _Dreams: An Understanding of Life. _That is how I know... At first I just searched for the meaning, then weeks later I read the book as a whole and read the chapter on prophetic dreams... It says that those carrying opals are more prone to them. While I was having the dreams I was carrying opals. Toran Opals filled with magic and... the day I lost them, the dreams came to an end. I know, I am completely sure that these dreams were predicting the future or the present," Marilen finished.

"I still do not see how I and Deltora with me are in danger?" Lief continued questioning Marilen, however, Lief knew why he and Deltora were in risk of non-existance and he knew exactly what Marilen was going to say.

"I believe that these creatures, the one's in my mind... are... The Dragons of Deltora.

The Dragons of Deltora, possessed by the Shadow Lords, to do his will. The time had come for the end of the line of Dragons. Suddenly, everything made sense. What Barda was saying; Lief! Dragon! Death! Fidelis!

The mysterious deaths that Barda and Jasmine had told him of; Fidelis had been killing the people of Del one by one. No-one would suspect him, no-one would suspect one of the dragons that saved Deltora.

Barda saw Fidelis killing off someone, a minion of the Shadow Lord had to make sure I did not know. Barda had to die... but he had been reached in time. Lief had to find Jasmine, Barda too if he was awake... and his children. His children. How could he tell them that he had to leave them...

_Plans within Plans... _

The Shadow Lord had once more had the upper hand on them...

"Marilen, I must go. Do not worry for me. I shall be fine. Delorta shall be fine," Lief lied, "Anna, I want you to come with me, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she agreed.

As Lief left the Library, the belt hung at his waist more heavily than before… The Belt had ruined his life. He wished to be rid of it. Throw it into the lakes of Del and watch as it sunk into the blackened depths of water.

Lief walked along the corridors that led to the Infirmary. The walls of the Palace had not been painted. They were still, what they had originally been made of, stone. He chuckled at the fact that the Ralads could not think of another substance that would be more flattering.

However, now as not the time for flattery or decoration, or for chuckling. As Lief reached the Infirmary he saw Barda stretching on the bed Jasmine had put him on. Typical Barda. He wished to chuckle again but kept his mouth closed. At a second look, Lief saw that with each stretch Barda groaned in agony. His body was still suffering from the poison.

"Barda, we have to talk," Lief said.

"I agree. There is something you need to know."

"I already know about the dragons," Lief replied.

"Oh."

"We have to talk of them… about everything," Lief sighed, "We must hold a meeting."

"Nothing to be sad about old friend. Another adventure, I must say I have missed them."

"What about the kids?" Lief asked.

"They are to stay in Broome for a while. Lindal wishes for them to learn of their roots," Barda replied.

"She is right to do so."

Jasmine entered the room, she no longer wore the royal gown she had worn before but a baggy khaki pair of pants and a worn out shirt, her hair was not set in a bun as it was before but free to flow around the little of her back. At her sides were two identical boys, Jarred and Endon, at the age of eleven. They both had pale faces with pure, red lips. They're blue lapis-lazuli eyes matched they're jet black curls.

"Now, there is only Sharn and Doom so we can start the meeting," Barda said.

"Er… My Grandmother and Grandfather went to Tora only minutes ago," Endon whispered.

"Then we shall start without them and send them a message later on," Lief declared.

As Lief told those present at the meeting of the possession of the Dragons of Deltora. They gasped and stared in awe as Lief finished his story.

"So this means that we must slay the beasts… I doubt it's possibility," Jasmine murmured.

"I do not. There is something, something powerful enough to destroy the Shadow Lord and the Beasts with the power of the King of Deltora and his belt," Barda said, "I first heard of it as I spent my days as a beggar on the streets of Deltora. They are… The Swords of Deltora."

* * *

**_Don't forget to read and…REVIEW!_**


End file.
